legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P1/Transcript
(Later on after alerting the M.A, The Defenders are seen at a Naval base where a group of four battleships and an aircraft carrier are seen waiting. Isaac Clarke then approaches the heroes) Isaac: So, everyone ready? Alex: Yeah. Jack: Sure are sir. Isaac: And you're certain this thing is swimming around out there? Alex: Our team never lies Commander. Isaac: Alright then. We can begin the trek as soon as we mount the carrier. Zulu: Got it. Miles: Come on then guys. (The group all heads out and steps up toward the aircraft carrier's surface where they all stand) Isaac: *Over radio* Admiral, we're in position. Get this vessel out and about. Admiral: *Over radio* Roger that, beginning approach. (The ships begin leaving the dock as they begin heading out into the ocean) Alex: Tom, start scanning the ocean. Tom: Right... Here we go... (Tom starts to run his scan) Jack: Man this Targhul really had him spooked. Omega: Kinda has me spooked. I never herad of a Targhul under water. Erin: Imagine if there were Targhul mermaids. Alex: I don't wanna think about that right now. (Tom is seen scanning. The ships then float out deeper into the ocean) Tom: Come on....Pop your damn head out you freak. (Tom continues scanning as Isaac approaches him) Isaac: Anything? Tom: No, it was just here earlier! Isaac: Well keep looking. We didn't organize this whole thing for nothing. (Isaac walks away as Tom stops scanning) Tom: Damn...Nothing. Alex: Nothing? Tom: No, it's like the damn thing vanished! Erin: Well maybe- (Suddenly, the carrier jolts forward, stopping in its tracks as the heroes fall to the ground) Alex: Gah what the hell?! Isaac: *Over radio* Admiral, what the hell was that?! Admiral: *Over radio* It wasn't us sir! Something's stopped the ship! Erin: What?! (Tom begins scanning again, but he finds nothing) Tom: What?! But what could it be? (Soldiers armed with laser weapons run over to each side of the ship as they look down into the water) M.A Soldier #1: What's going on down there? M.A Soldier #2: We must've hit something! M.A Soldier #1: Commander! You might want to tell the Admiral to back up! We could slip it out of whatever we're trapped on! (The other soldiers all turn toward Isaac) M.A Soldier #4: Yeah, perfect! (The other soldier is suddenly pulled into the water while no one's looking) Izuku: Um....Guys....? (The others look over at Izuku as he points over at where the soldier stood. Tom is then seen as he begins picking up the same life form....right under the ship) Tom: Oh no.... M.A solder #3: Yo Mackie! Where are- Tom: GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!! Uraraka: Tom? Tom: ITS UNDER THE SHIP!! ITS UNDER THE SHIP!!! (Suddenly, a large beaked tentacle emerges from the ocean and roars before wrapping around the deck of the aircraft carrier) Alex: HOLY CRAP!! Isaac: BACK AWAY, BACK THE HELL AWAY!!! (Tom and the soldiers run from the edge as a large and mutated Targhul emerges from the ocean roaring) Jack: HOOOOO I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING!! Charlie: WHAT IS THAT THING!? Alex: I DON'T KNOW! KILL IT! Erin: HOW?!! (The Targhul roars before it opens its mouth. A group of soldiers are seen firing at it before it begins to move its mouth down) M.A Soldier #1: OH GOD!!! AHHH-!! (The Targhul bites down onto the carrier, killing the soldiers as it begins to slowly tip the carrier to the side. Its mouth then opens wider so it can devour the soldiers sliding down as the heroes all fall to the ground sliding) Mineta: NO NO NO NO NOT LIKE THIS!! (Shoto fires his ice at the creature's mouth cause it to move away resulting in the ship not tipping) Tsuyu: *Sigh* That was close. Momo: LOOK OUT!! TENTACLES!! (Two more tentacles rise out of the ocean and bite at the heroes as they stand up) Isaac: *Over radio* ALL SHIPS, OPEN FIRE!!! (The other three battleships begin aiming and firing their cannons at the Targhul, causing it to roar as it retreats back underwater) Alex: Now what?! Tom: Over there! It's heading for- (The Targhul jumps into the air before it slams down onto one of the ships, destroying it completely as it retreats underwater) Eijiro: ITS BODY SLAMMING SHIPS!!! Jiro: Hey Denki! That thing is under water! Now yours chance! Denki: Huh?? OH! Right! (Denki fires a small beam of electricity down at the water, surrounding the ship as it begins electrocuting the Targhul. Even though it roars it pain, it clearly does little damage) Erin: Damn, nothing! (One of the Targhul's tentacles then rises up before it slams down onto one of the other battleships. tearing it in half) Uraraka: Its got the other ship!! Isaac: Damn it! How we gonna stop that thing?! Mina: Omega? Any ideas?? Omega: I'm not sure! I've never seen a Targhul this big! It must be a Queen! Alex: A Queen? But how? Momo: I thought Queens were the same as Kings! Isaac: Not back in the day they weren't! Erin: Oh yeah! Dad told me and Alex this story! How he and those Knights- Alex: Remember later!! Its coming back!! (The Targhul queen is seen approaching the ship) Mineta: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!! (The Targhul rises its head out of the water before it's hit by a cannon from the last remaining battleship, hitting it in the forehead where a small glowing spot is seen. It then screams in pain before going back under) Alex: Huh? Momo: It must've been a weakspot! Erin: So, go for the forehead then? (The final battleship is suddenly launched into the air before The Queen emerges and bites the ship in half. It then turns its head toward the carrier) Alex: That's not good. Eijiro: Now what? Jack: Guess we're on this by ourselves! Bakugo: Good. BRING IT ON!! (The Targhul queen is seen approaching the carrier. Its tentacles wrap around the ship as it faces the heroes and roars) Tsuyu: Ribbit... Alex: Everyone, try and fire at the glowing spots! Isaac: Got it! (The heroes and soldiers begin firing at the spot as the Targhul shakes its head in pain) Alex: It's not enough! Erin: That spot must need something more powerful! Isaac: Where are we supposed to get a powerful weapon? This carrier's completely unarmed! Jack: I think you seem to forget who you're talking to Commander! We're Defenders for a reason! Alex: What do you have in mind? Jack: Any of you relying on close quarters, attack the tentacles on the ship! The rest of us will take out the weakpoint! Izuku: Got it! Alex: Let's do it! (Izuku, Omega, Mina and Fumikage are seen rushing to a tentacle, while Scott, Tenya, and Enjiro are seen heading to the other) Erin: The rest of you, charge up as much as you can and let it rip! Alex: Hell yeah! Jack: Let's put this fish on ice! (The heroes begin attacking using ranged attacks on the Queen's weakpoint. It then cuts to the others at the tentacles as they struggle to do damage) Izuku: Crap, nothing's working! Eijiro: It's got a thicker hide than I thought! Bakugo: This damn fish is really pissing me off! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts